Eli's Got Some Explaining To Do !
by MunroChambersPandemonium
Summary: What Happens When: Eli's Late For School ? Clare's Having A Panic Attack ? Clare CURSES ? And Eli Sings A Beyonce Song ? Find Out! P.s: Story Is Much Better Than The Summary. Oh, And This Is My First Story. So Please Be Nice. ECLARE ECLARE ECLARE ECLARE !


**H E Y G U Y S ! Kay So, This Is My First Ever Story. So Please Keep That In Mind When You Read It(: I Love Suggestions, But Please try To Keep Them Nice. Thanks ! So Review, Sub, And Etc(:**

**-MunroChambersPandemonium.**

**So Let Us Begin With The Story ... :**

**Clare's POV:**

Where… The … Fuck … IS HE ? Yeah, I know what you're thinking. "Did Saint Clare just curse ?" well yes, I did. Why ? Because. Yup, just "because" SIKE ! I'm pissed off my mind because my boyfriend well official possibly "EX" boyfriend is nowhere to be found, you MIGHT think I'm over reacting, but NOO we have to turn in our most important English project of the .semester. And because of his current "M.I.A" status I'm just walking around like an idiot looking for him. Hmm, I could always call him … But of course he had to lose that in his hell house he calls a room. I mean yes, we spent two months cleaning it, but he still constantly manages to lose all his shit there ! UGH, I can't believe this !

_I'm gunna fail English_

_I'm gunna fail English_

_**I ' M G U N N A F A I L E N G L I S H !**_

_I hate Eli _

_I hate Eli_

_**I H A T E E L I !**_

…. "Hey Clare" I turned around and yelled "ELI YOU BASTARD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE LATE ! YOU'RE SO DAMN LUCKY YOU GOT HERE IN TIME OR I'D HAVE YOUR HEAD !" That's when a frightened Adam said "Is this a bad time …?" .Crap "Sorry Adam, wow I feel stupid now." He smiled warmly and said "It's okay … but I'm curious, why is Eli gunna have his ass kicked when he gets here" and then the major panic attack I was having returned as quickly as it left "He has our English project, and we weren't done ! We were supposed to finish it today" that's when Adam's verbal diarrhea "Oooohh that kinda like, sucks. I worked SOO hard on mine. If I didn't have it right now, I'd just about die and—" that's about when I had had enough "ADAM STOP !" "Ahem Uhm, Sorry" "Look, Adam. I Have to go and find Eli. Sorry, bye." As I started walking away I heard him say "GOOD LUCK !" I turned around one last time and gave him a weak unhappy smile.

**Eli's POV:**

God, I hate school. And I also hate most people in school. So the fact that I'm driving to school right now doesn't exactly make me the happiest man alive, but at least I get I to see Blue Eyes. Haha, yeah that's my cute … Did I just say cute ? Oh my fucking god. But as I was saying that's my ermm, nickname, JUST nickname, for Clare. So … yeah. Just driving in Morty my trusty hearse ready for another terrible day at school. All of a sudden Morty started slowing down. Wait, wait … WAIT NO ! And that's when Morty came to a sudden halt. Nonononono ! NO ! N O ! Not now ! Why ? God, Clare's gunna hate me ! I have to turn in our English Project ! Haha, but I have to admit I do love seeing her all worked up over nothing. She'll just be talking and not realizing that no one's listening, and she'll continuously be tucking her hair behind her ears while they both turn a cute shade of red at the tips— But anyways, this is terrible ! This would be when Morty would break down. I looked over and saw that there was a small repair shop … how did I not notice this, I drive past here every day. I'm an idiot. But a sexy one at that … wow, that's not as fun as when Clare's there to make a comment about my ego and smugness.

**No One's POV:**

Eli: *Walks up to the repair shop* Uh, excuse me ?

Repair guy: Yes ?

Eli: *In a polite tone* My car over there just broke down over there around the corner, could you help me please ?

Repair guy: *In a not as polite tone* Yeah sure, lemme get the guys to bring it over.

***15 Minutes Later***

Repair guy: Okay son, it's being fixed. In the mean time could you turn the radio on ?

Eli: *Hoping there's good music* Sure .. *turns radio on and "Crazy In Love" By Beyonce Starts Playing*

**Eli's POV:**

I Walked over to the radio unsure of what was to come, I turned the dial from off to on and then it happened, "Crazy In Love" By Beyonce started playing. Why I know the name of that song ? Please don't even ask. I looked over to the guys fixing up my car, and that's when I realized … I was in Goth Boy Hell. I was: standing admist a bunch of sweaty men who were giving my Hearse strange looks, listening to a stupid song I don't even like, and I was late for school (and Clare). I had never wished that I would be struck by lightning more than I was wishing right now. About another 20 minutes passed and I realized that I had missed homeroom and that first period was about to start. Screwed, I'm screwed. But that's when I had my first good idea of the day, do my project while these morons ahem helpful men worked on Morty. Finally ANOTHER 20 minutes passed. I had somehow managed to finish the project, (Blue Eyes would be so proud) and those men finished fixing Morty. I payed and then RAN into Morty. I practically sped all the way to school and managed not to get a ticket, go me. Of course I mentally smirked as I said that. I decided against running into school because I was already like, one and a half hour late. I walked into school not realizing that I was humming "Crazy in Love". I was walking over to my locker when I suddenly saw a furious looking Clare sitting in the Zen Garden. I smirked as I said "Aww, little Clare Bear skipping ? Without Eli ? What a shocking surprise" she looked up at me with daggers piercing me from her eyes, she got up and yelled "WHERE THE FUCK WHERE YOU !" Woah, she cursed. I'm fucked. I looked down at her with nothing but honesty in my eyes and said "Look, I'm SO SO SO sorry ! It just seems like everything went wrong today" Eventually she calmed down and said "I forgive you, as long as you're here atleast", I was a little disappointed that I didn't get to see her ears turn red but oh well, I'm outta the red zone. Then she looked up at me with hope in her eyes and said "You didn't happen to finish the project right ?" I looked down at her with my signature smirk playing on my lips and said "Now do I look like one to disappoint ?" She gave me a funny look and was about to answer when I suddenly said "Don't answer that, and yes, I finished it" She squealed an extremely high pitched but cute squeal and hugged me. We started walking over to my locker when she suddenly look at me like I was crazy and stopped us from walking. I looked down at her confused and said "What Edwards ?" she replied with "Why, the HELL where you just singing 'Crazy In Love' By Beyonce ?" My eyes widened and I looked down at her … guess I had some serious explaining to do.


End file.
